


from the ashes

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Janai takes Amaya to visit her family's shrine and Amaya reflects on their relationship.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	from the ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some lore on the sunfire elves in this one... But I feel like it fits.
> 
> For the Femslash February day 2 prompt: Bloom

The flowers around the shrines to the ancestors of sunfire elves were only buds. Amaya was not wearing her gloves and as she ran a hand over the closed petals she could feel how soft they were. The beginnings of new life among memories of the dead.

[Every few years, we have to burn the gardens here,] Janai signed. Her sign language had improved dramatically over the past several months. When Amaya had pointed this out that morning, Janai had just kissed her and said it was because she had such a great teacher. [See how the shrines are all made of stone with metal doors? That is so everything inside will be protected when we burn the gardens.]

[Why do they need to be burned?] Amaya asked, lifting her hands away from the soft orange petals.

[It’s the only way they grow. If they are not burned away every few years, the seeds will not sprout and the older plants will choke each other,] Janai explained, her eyes Amaya.

Amaya could see the soil was dark and rich, though some pale ash could be seen around the stems of the plants. Smoke had darkened the outsides of the shrines as well, and that had been used to make delicate patterns. [This is a worthy place,] Amaya said, after turning back to Janai.

Janai nodded, her smile bittersweet. She said, [Come, let me take you to my family's shine.] before holding out her hand for Amaya to take. Amaya did without hesitating, her other hand going to the small pouch on her belt.

They moved through the shrines, passing larger and larger ones as they neared the center of the flowers. The shrines were built in slowly shrinking circles, round like the sun. Janai's family’s was not in the very center, even as the royal line. Instead, there was a beautiful fountain- water among the fire- the spray from it watering the garden around it. One of the shrines in the center ring was where Janai guided them after they had watched the rays of sunlight sparkle off the fountain.

Janai moved to unlock the door with practiced ease, working a complicated mechanism. The steps leading up to the shrine were dark with layers of smoke and charcoal. But inside it was surprisingly airy, as Janai moved slowly through and opened the metal shutters on windows. In the center was another collection of circles like the shrines. This time it was layers of little plaques representing family members and long gone ancestors spiraling up towards the ceiling. The newest was Janai's sister.

Amaya stood back, not wanting to do anything she shouldn't. She watched Janai, even as she felt she should bow her head in respect. When Janai returned to her, Amaya saw the tears building in her eyes. Reaching up a hand, she gently swiped the first tear away with her thumb. Janai leaned her cheek into Amaya's palm, eyes closing for a moment. Amaya watched as the other general took a deep breath, grounding herself, and turned her gaze back on Amaya's face.

"Thank you for coming with me," Janai said, Amaya reading her lips. "It means a lot."

Amaya nodded and tried to offer all the support she could. She remembered what it was like to take Janai to where her sister had been laid to rest. Amaya reached into the little pouch now and took out the offerings she had brought. They were silk flowers and a little painting of the forest from her window. She wanted to bring things to show the peace, the future, that they had begun to build.

Janai's eyes softened, though her tears picked back up a little. When Amaya tried to hand the trinkets to her, Janai shook her head. "No, you place them."

Amaya searched Janai’s eyes, to make sure she meant it. She remembered that it was only family members who were supposed to leave such gifts in the shrine. Did Janai really think of her that way?

From the small smile now on her face, she did. Amaya carefully approached the main part of the shrine, and she took out a handkerchief and carefully dusted the spot before setting the gifts down near Janai's sister and parents' places. 

Amaya stood and said to them, in case they were watching, [Janai is amazing. She has led her people from war and into peace. It is my honor that we now spend much of our days together. I hope that you are as proud and as awed by her as I am.]

A warm hand settled on Amaya's lower back. She turned to see Janai watching her. "Do you mean it?"

[Every word.] She pressed a kiss to Janai's cheek and turned back to the shrine. [Thank you for loving her and raising her.] A light breeze blew the flowers a little closer, and Amaya decided that was a sign that they heard.

Janai seemed to agree. [They are saying thank you back to you,] she said, and leaned a little closer. Together they stood, giving and taking comfort until Janai felt ready to return to the palace and the new home they were building there.

Together.


End file.
